


Family

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and Hakuryuu isn't home yet, causing his brothers to have a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

_Is it this late already?_ Hakuyuu sighed as he saw the sun set outside his window. He stretched his arms a bit and then looked back at all the work that was lying on the table in front of him. He let out another sigh. _Maybe I should take a short break…_ He got out of his seat and left his room to go for a short walk. The hall seemed to be very quiet. Too quiet. One would think that this is only natural in such a big house, but not for Hakuyuu, and certainly not at this time of the day.

_Aren’t Ren and Ryuu supposed to be home right now?_ He asked himself in confusion. He was sure Hakuren wasn’t away on a mission, as for Hakuryuu, he always made sure to be home before sunset. And with those two at home, silence was something one would wish for. So why was it that the first prince didn’t hear the noise his brothers usually made? Did something happen? Or were just trying to fool? As much as it would anger him, Hakuyuu couldn’t help but hope it was the latter. Even though he kept hoping, he still started to feel uncomfortable.

He made his way towards his younger brother’s room. “Oi, Ren.” He said simultaneously as he opened the door. He quickly looked around to make sure there wasn’t anything suspicious, and ended up finding Hakuren lying around lazily on his bed. He then looked around once more to see if Hakuryuu happened to be there as well, however he was no where to be found.

Hakuren looked at his older brother in surprise. “What’s wrong?” He asked with a confused tone in his voice. He grew worried as he watched his brother look around his room. “Did you lose something?”

Hakuyuu took a deep breath before talking. “No, it’s nothing.” He was sure he was just over-thinking things and didn’t want to needlessly worry his younger brother. He turned around to leave the room, but then stopped in his tracks. But what if something did happen to Hakuryuu? He needed to be sure that his youngest brother was safe, and maybe Hakuren knew something about it. It might be good to ask. Or rather, he felt like he had no choice but to ask. “Actually…” He turned around to face Hakuren again. “I was wondering if you knew where Ryuu is.”

“Ryuu?” Hakuren had a confused expression on, which then turned into a worried one as he realized what time it was. “You mean he hasn’t come home yet?!” He quickly got up from his bed and walked towards the door where his brother was standing. “We have to find him! What if something happened to him?” After saying this he walked passed Hakuyuu and was about to dash away when he was held back by the first prince.

“Calm down, Ren.” Hakuyuu said despite not feeling calm himself, but he knew that acting frantically like this would get them no where. “He might just be in his own room.” He felt like an idiot for not checking his room before going to Hakuren’s. Of course that was the most logical place for him to be.

Hakuren pushed his brother’s hand away from him. “Then what are we waiting for, we have to check it!” He turned around an quickly ran towards their little brother’s bedroom.

Hakuyuu sighed and quickly followed his younger brother, while desperately hoping that Hakuryuu was indeed staying in his own room. He tried not to think about the worst scenarios. _Ryuu is a strong boy._ He tried to reassure himself. He saw Hakuryuu train and even helped him whenever he found the time for it, so he knew perfectly well how strong he was. And he knew that he wasn’t someone who could be easily defeated by some amateur. Hakuryuu was a strong boy. He repeated this words to himself several times until he finally reached his youngest brother’s room. He noticed Hakuren standing quietly in the door opening. “Ren?” Hakuyuu called out as he got closer.

Hakuren turned around to face his brother, who saw how pale his face had turned. “H-He’s not here…” he said with a slightly shaking voice, which turned louder as he continued to talk. “He’s not in his room! What if something has happened to him?” Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought about the things that could have possibly happened to Hakuryuu.

Hakuyuu as well, was feeling more worried about his youngest brother, but he had to stay strong for Hakuren’s sake. He put his hand on the shoulder of the second prince in an attempt to calm him down. “Think about it, Ren. If he’s not in his room or with either one of us, then shouldn’t he be with Hakuei?” He made it sound like he tried to calm his brother, but in reality saying this out loud was only to reassure himself. To convince himself that Hakuryuu is fine and out of trouble.

“Why are you here?” A familiar voice came from behind Hakuren and both brothers looked at the young girl who was standing there. Hakuei looked confused at the two. It wasn’t often that both brother visited Hakuryuu’s room, in fact she couldn’t recall the last time that this actually happened.

“Ah, Hakuei. We were looking for Hakuryuu.” He explained to his younger sister, hoping that she had some good news. But with her being there alone didn’t exactly help his worries lessen.

Hakuei looked in surprise at her brothers. “He isn’t home yet?” Her surprised expression turned into worry as she recalled what time it was. “I actually came here to look for him as well…” She could see the faces of her brothers turn pale as she said those words, causing her worries to grow even more.

“Everyone calm down.” Hakuyuu told his siblings and took a deep breath himself. “Let’s think carefully about where he could be.” There weren’t many places he could think of, but he figured that Hakuryuu would spend most of his time outside on one of the playgrounds close-by. “Let’s split up and search for him.” He told his siblings, but after seeing their surprised expressions he continued, “We might be able to find him much faster if we do that.” He moved his gaze towards Hakuei. “I want you to stay at home in case Ryuu comes back.”

“But I can help search as well.” Hakuei argued. “There are enough people here to welcome Hakuryuu when he gets home!” She showed her brother a serious and determined expression. She wanted to help find her little brother. She wanted to be there to see that her brother was safe.

Hakuyuu took a deep breath, he then crouched down to face Hakuei and put his hands on her shoulders. “I understand that you’re worried.” He told her with a gentle smile. “But you’re still young and a girl for that matter. I can’t risk anything happening to you.” He looked in her eyes for some time before he continued. “This is why I want you to stay here and wait for Ryuu. Can you do this for me?”

Hakuei looked back at her older brother, but then looked away from him. She didn’t want to agree with him, but she knew she had no choice. There was no way she could reject her brother. “I-I understand…” She finally replied.

“Thank you, Hakuei.” Hakuyuu replied with a smile and got back up again. He gently patted her head, before he made his way out of the palace. “Let’s go, Ren.” He called out to his younger brother as he walked.

As soon as the two got outside they stopped in their tracks. All the time spend panicking seemed for nothing, because there in front of the palace their little brother was sitting. “Ryuu!” The two called and ran over towards their little brother.

“Why are you sitting here?” Hakuren asked as he crouched down in front of the little boy, with Hakuyuu following behind him. Now that they were closer they could see the tears that had formed in his eyes, and upon closer look they also saw scratches and cuts all over him. Hakuren’s eyes grew wider the longer he looked. “What happened?!” He yelled out loud. “Who did this to you? Who dared to hurt you like this?!”

Hakuryuu could only wince at the loud voice as the tears were falling down his face. “nnn… I …” He started, but he couldn’t form any words and instead looked over at the person whom his brother’s failed to see.

Both Hakuyuu and Hakuren followed Hakuryuu’s eyes and looked at the young looking boy standing next to them. “Oh, Seishun.” Hakuyuu said and got up.

Seishun Ri bowed politely to the princes before he started to talk. “I’m sorry for not notifying you of Hakuryuu-sama’s return.” He bowed again in apology. “I was trying to treat his wounds outside because he refused to get in. I’m sorry, I should have called someone.” Seishun bowed yet again, feeling bad for his way of handling things and wished that he did better. He was waiting for a scolding, but instead felt a warm hand on his head. He looked up at the first prince and, to his suprise, saw him smiling gently.

“Thank you.” Hakuyuu told the servant. ¨For taking care of Hakuryuu and treating his wounds.” He looked back at his youngest brother and the state he was in. “What happened, Ryuu?” He asked again, hoping to get a clear answer this time.

Hakuryuu was unable to look either of his brothers in the eye and just kept looking down. “I…” He paused for a bit to find the right words to say. “I just fell…” He finally said softly. “I just fell. It’s nothing serious…”

“What do you mean nothing serious?” Hakuren lashed out in, still in anger. He couldn’t believe that Hakuryuu got this injured by just falling down. Not his younger brother. “You got this injured! You’re even crying! How could this-”

“That’s enough, Hakuren.” Hakuyuu caught him off. “He just fell down. Don’t make too much of a fuss about this when we’re outside.”

Hearing these words just added to the anger Hakuren was feeling. “Just fell down? Are you blind? Of course he didn’t just fall down!” He quickly got up and moved closer towards his older brother. He took Hakuyuu by the collar and pulled him closer to Hakuryuu. “Does that look like nothing? Does it?!” His words grew louder each time. “Don’t tell me not to make a fuss when something obviously happened to him!”

Hakuyuu pushed Hakuren’s hand away and stood straight again, after which he looked back at his younger brother. “I told you not to make a fuss.” He said in a calm voice, yet intimidating voice. One that made Hakuren shiver a bit, and the expression Hakuyuu was showing didn’t help making it less intimidating.

“…I understand.” Hakuren could only reply. He then returned back inside to calm himself down, because he knew his anger would only grow if he kept saying Hakuryuu injured like that.

Hakuyuu crouched down before Hakuryuu and gently patted his head. “Come inside when you’re ready. Hakuei is worried as well.” He smiled and then looked up at Seishun Ri. “I’ll leave him to you for now.” After saying that he got up and made his way back inside as well.


End file.
